You Don't Know Us Yet
by Wandering Oceans
Summary: Konoha has been invaded! By its future children! Time travel story where present meets past! Together by Ocean, and Wanderer
1. Chapter 1

**At the Training Fields:**

Guy and Lee were at the training ground doing the Insane Workout of Youth. Lee practicing his youthful punches and yelling that if he didn't succeed he would do even more work. Lee's tearful cries of youth were interrupted by a loud scream of youth followed by a falling figure from the sky.

A figure with youthful bushy brows and youthful green spandex landed on his feet with youthful elegance. "I will not fall with these flames of youth coursing through my veins!" He yelled before looking at the two men, contemplating what exactly he saw. "Youth? Is that Youth?"

Tears streamed out of his and Lee's eyes as they hugged about their youthful elegance. The boy, who was Metal Lee had begun crying even more realizing and fearing he wasn't worthy enough to be in the same room as Might Guy and his young youthful father.

"I'm not worthy enough to be in such a youthful presence!" Metal sobbed.

"Nonsense! Anyone so youthful is more than worthy! Let's hug him Lee!" Might Guy shouted. The three embraced under the sunset! Rock Lee paused.

"By the way, who are you exactly my youthful friend?"

Metal Lee looked up. "I am Metal Lee, son of Rock Lee!" He shouted giving his award winning smiling and nice guy pose.

Rock Lee's eyes watered and sparkled.

"My youthful youth has been passed on!" Not acknowledging the fact that he was currently a teenager.

"Lee, this is truly a miracle of youth! Now we must embrace!"

The three continued hugging in the sunset, crying about the shared youth.

It was youthful indeed. **(a/n: We advise not to do the youth drinking game)**

 **At the Hyuuga Compound:**

Himawari Uzumaki was scared. She had been drawing pictures while her Mommy was dusting the cookbooks, but now she wasn't home and she didn't know what happened!

Sniffling slightly, Himawari made her way through the hallways of what she recognised as the Hyuuga Compound. Grandpa and Auntie Hanabi's home. They'd help!

Himawari heard the sounds of a fight from a few doors down.

She followed the sounds, smiling when she saw who was overseeing the fight.

"Grandpa Hiashi!" Himawari cried, running up to and hugging her grandfather, tears instantly gone.

Hiashi was startled by this and didn't notice when Hinata and Neji stopped their spar to look at the little girl.

She was obviously a Hyuuga, with the Byakugan and black hair, but none of them had ever seen her before.

 **At the Nara Compound:**

Shikamaru sat with his fingers pushed together as he thought of a strategy to beat his father in the game of Shogi. Shikaku Nara sat across from his as he moved his piece on the board.

Shikamaru opened his eyes again once he thought of his strategy, ready to play his next move. Lazily moving his hand towards his chosen piece on the Shogi board, he was interrupted by a loud pop and a crash of a boy his age landing on the Shogi board spilling the pieces everywhere.

"What a drag!" Shikamaru, Shikaku, and the boy groaned at the exact same time.

This caught the attention of Shikaku who noticed the resemblance between his son and the boy. Only one thing was different. While his son had his black eyes, the boy had bright green eyes.

"Who are you?" Shikaku asked a bit sternly.

The boy looked up at Shikaku and froze, his intelligent mind working faster than a race horse as he put two and two together. He was in the past and he was seeing his grandfather Shikaku Nara. He jumped up. Startled, but ready to make up a lie, fearing that Metal had already messed up. "I'm Dai. . . I don't know what's going on, sorry. I just landed here while I was practicing my Jutsu."

Shikaku looked for a hint of lying, but found none. Either he is either telling the truth, or he is a very good liar.

 _I will have to contact Inoichi._ He thought.

An ANBU showed up before Shikaku could say anything else.

"Lord Shikaku, The Hokage requests you in her office right away, there is a girl by the name of Himawari who just appeared in the Hyuuga Compound. She requests your assistance!".

Shikadai gasped, he knew Himawari really well, she was the little sister of one of his friends after all. "Take me with you, I know Himawari. She is six years old and most likely terrified!" He demanded.

Shikaku gave the "Dai" a once over before nodding his head.

"Okay. Shikamaru, Dai let's go! Yoshino, I have some business to attend to!"

 **Running Away From the Dango Stand:**

Mitsuki was having a mixed day.

It was great because his older brother Log had arrived to spend the week with him. It was bad, because something weird happened and the two brothers had fallen and landed on a plate of dango. It was _very bad_ because dango had belonged to the younger version of their parent's former apprentice.

And, as everyone knows, _do not mess with Anko's dango_!

Which was why the two brothers were running away, Mitsuki led the way because Log was unfamiliar with Konoha and its layout.

"Having a nice time?" Mitsuki asked.

Log laughed. "Oh yeah, great vacation! I thought she was an academy teacher?"

"She is." Mitsuki said. "But there are fewer Hokage heads and the village is smaller. Maybe we should call our parent?"

"Later, let's escape snake lady first!"

 **T &I Headquarters:**

A crash followed by a groan sounded from the T&I headquarters causing the ANBU to rapidly assemble at the source of the noise. A seventeen year old girl with an Owl ANBU mask and long black hair tied into a ponytail had landed on the ground in a crouch. Her arms were protectively wrapped around a younger. . . girl? The figure sure looked like a girl with pale skin and blonde hair in a ponytail.

"Put me down, Mara! You're embarrassing me!" The blond exclaimed. The voice was deeper than expected by the ANBU.

"Jin, right now is not the time." Owl spoke calmly.

'Jin' looked around, finally noticing the ANBU. "Didn't you just get back from work? We were supposed to go to the art store!"

"Relax Jin, let me handle the talking." She whispered, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Okay Mara." He replied just as the interrogation specialist came in.

The ANBU turned. "Captain Yamanaka!" They saluted.

Inojin stiffened. "Mara, that's not mom!" He said, forgetting about letting her do the talking.

"Jin, what did I say about letting me do the talking!?" She said, slightly raising her voice, still somehow remaining calm and collected.

"What do you mean, I'm not your mom?" Inoichi exclaimed.

 **At Ichiraku Ramen:**

Kakashi had taken his three students to Ichiraku for lunch. (It was Naruto's turn to pick the restaurant.)

The four were just about to dig in to the noodles when a pair of people crashed through the awning and landed on the counter, spilling the ramen everywhere.

"GET OFF ME UZUMAKI!" The black haired girl with glasses said, shoving the blond boy to the floor.

They had landed in a. . . compromising position.

"Stupid Uchiha, Dattebasa." The blond muttered to himself from the ground.

He looked up and saw Team Seven staring at him. Jumping up, he yelled out. "Sarada! Someone shrunk your parents, my dad, and Grandpa Kakashi!"

'Sarada' jumped off the counter and punched the boy on the head. "Boruto! Don't just blurt things out like that!"

 **At Akimichi Q:**

Choza and Choji Akimichi were piling their plates high with food fresh off the grill. Their bliss was interrupted by a crash and a loud stomach growling.

Looking around, Choji found a chubby brown haired girl with caramel skin curled up on the seat muttering about how starved she was since she hadn't eaten in half an hour.

"You poor thing! That's horrible! " Choza exclaimed horrified. "Here eat as much as you need, no one is dying of starvation at Akimichi Q!"

ChoCho's eyes sparkled as she sat up staring at the mountain of food that had appeared.

"I love my family!" She exclaimed drooling at the food!. "Thank you Grandpa Choza! You don't know me that well, but I'm ChoCho. Your granddaughter!"

 **Authors Note; Our O.C.'Mara' exists for two reasons! One: the genin need supervision. Two: Inoichi's reaction . . . Do the math you can figure out how old Ino was at her birth.**

 **It is with a heavy heart that we report the ship NaruSasu is popular in our area. We need reviews to power our Anti-NaruSasu Zombie weapons!**

 **-Ocean and Wanderer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, great response already! Thanks so much to everyone who read our fic! Hopefully, we can keep everyone happy with the rest of the story!**

 **BTW: We know Himawari is cannonly only two years younger. We made her six years younger for added cuteness and because she acts that way.**

 **Also; PERMANENT DISCLAIMER JUTSU! We each only own 50% of our OC**

 **In the Hokage's Office**

Himawari was sitting nervously in a chair. Grandpa Hiashi brought her there, but she didn't know why Daddy wasn't wearing the hat. Baa-Chan was.

Just as she was about to say something, the door opened revealing Shikadai in the lead followed by Shikaku. Shikamaru had gone to training with his team.

"Himawari!" Shikadai exclaimed, spotting the black haired Uzumaki girl.

"Shika!" Himawari yelled, running over to Shikadai hugging the boy. "Mommy looks so small, and Grandpa doesn't know me!"

Shikadai internally took a deep breath, Grandfather Shikaku would probably question him now that his name "Dai" had been revealed as fake.

Shikaku was about to open his mouth to do just that. But before he could, the door slammed open and Guy ran in followed by Rock Lee and. . . was there a cloning machine laying around? If so, why did someone clone _that_?!

"LADY HOKAGE! IT IS A MIRACLE OF YOUTH! LEE'S FUTURE SON HAS COME TO SHARE HIS YOUTH WITH US!" Guy yelled loudly as Lee and Metal embraced each other again.

Himawari laughed and went to join the hug, which Lee and Metal let her join with no problem. Shikadai crashed his head against the wall swearing he would bleach his ears once he got home.

"What a drag Metal!"

Metal noticed Shikadai in the office at that moment. "Shikadai, my youthful friend, you have found your youthful grandfather just as I found my youthful father! Father, Guy-sensei, this is Shikadai Nara!"

Shikadai hit his head on the wall again this time even harder, hoping to knock himself unconscious so that he wouldn't have to deal with this.

"Grandfather?" Shikaku asked.

"Thanks Metal, what a drag!" Shikadai said sarcastically.

"No problem my youthful friend!" Metal gave him a nice guy pose.

Himawari clapped her hands happily. Metal was always fun.

"LADY HOKAGE, I AM METAL LEE, SON OF ROCK LEE AND YOUTHFUL GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA. IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOUR YOUTHFULNESS!" Metal yelled, bowing respectfully.

Tsunade glanced at the label on the sake bottle she had been drinking. Nope, not a hallucinogen. This was real. Maybe that Shikadai boy had the right idea. . .

The door slowly opened, barely making a noise, and Inoichi walked in, two figures trailing behind.

Shikadai looked up from his attempted self-induced coma. "Great, Saimara. She's got higher rank, I don't do the things anymore!" He yelled, uncharacteristically loud.

"You should know better than to use my name while I'm in uniform." The Owl masked ANBU behind Inoichi said cooly before kneeling down in front of Tsunade's desk slightly pulling down the pale blond with her.

Shikaku looked up. "Ah, Inoichi, we could really use your specialties at the moment."

"Dai," The blond boy said. "You're here too?"

"Unfortunately, yes. It's a drag but I'm here." Shikadai replied.

Tsunade was about to open her mouth to say something when they heard yelling from the hallway.

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dad! Uncle Naruto! Stop fighting!"

"Sarada." Metal, Shikadai, and Inojin all said.

Shikadai proceeded to wack his head again, harder this time.

"Dai,stop trying to give yourself a concussion. I don't want to be responsible for _your_ unconscious body." Inojin joked.

"Concussions can lead to amnesia, disorientation, and mental confusion. None of which would be good for the seventeenth 'Shika' in Ino-Shika-Cho." The Owl ANBU said from her kneeling position.

Looking up at the ANBU, Inojin asked. "Mara, are we giving away our identities now?"

"We might as well, everyone else has. And you know Boruto is as subtle as Lord Seventh was at that age. Though, Miss Sakura says he's smarter than his father was. Must get it from his mother's side. . ." She trailed off.

The door burst open with a loud crash, followed by a loud collision of Dattebayo, Shannaro, and Dattebasa.

Himawari perked up and charged full speed at one of the two blonds that came in, knocking him to the ground.

"Big brother!" She yelled.

"I have a daughter too!?" Naruto asked/yelled, as Boruto had spilled everything on the way to the tower.

Himawari looked up. "Daddy's mini too!"

Naruto started beaming. He had a family! He then joined the Uzumaki Hug Pile.

"Okay is someone going to tell me what's going on?" Hiashi Hyuuga interrupted.

"I second on that!" Inoichi Yamanaka said.

"Third!" Shikaku Nara added.

"Boruto and Himawari Uzumaki have the grace and personality to Uncle Ramen." Inojin said. "Sarada Uchiha is also close to the Uzumaki children, due Uncle Tomato and Aunt Cherry's relation to Uncle Ramen!"

Saimara smiled at Inojin's answer. "Just as Inojin here has been close with Shikadai Nara and Chocho Akimichi for his entire life, not just since they became teammates."

"And who are you?" Inoichi asked.

"I am Saimara." Saimara stood up and removed her ANBU mask, revealing moon pale skin and light blue eyes. She had placed herself closely to the blond identified as Inojin.

"I'm Sarada." The black haired girl who had come in with the rest of Team Seven said.

"And these are my parents." She pointed to either side, as Sasuke and Sakura had unknowingly positioned themselves around their future daughter.

Shikaku was looking intensely at Shikadai." I'm assuming you are related to my clan? Who are your parents?"

"Your son and, what Kazekage is it?" Shikadai asked.

"Fifth." Tsunade said, catching up with the crazy.

"The Kazekage's older sister, Temari."

"Troublesome."

"Now that was some good food, thanks Grandpa, you are the best!" An unfamiliar voice said, coming closer to the office.

What was recognised as Choza laughed. "I'll teach you the recipe if you want?"

"Me too Dad!" Choji interjected. "You can't teach my daughter and not me!"

"I found Chocho." Inojin said, standing with his arms folded behind him.

Saimara nodded. "Yes."

"CHOCHO!" Metal yelled. "NOW THE YOUTHFUL INO-SHIKA-CHO TRIO IS ALL HERE!"

The sunset of youth was brighter than usual due to three people hugging.

"I guess I should introduce myself. I am Inojin Yamanaka son of Ino Yamanaka and Sai."

Inoichi bristled at the mention of his daughter with a boy. "Who is this 'Sai'?"

"My father." Inojin answered sarcastically . "I just told you that."

Inoichi began to plot a manhunt/murder of all boys named "Sai." No "Sai" was going to even breath the same air as his precious flower princess without contracting a sudden case of _death_.

Tsunade glanced in slight fear at the Uzumaki Pile as she had heard the word "prank" come out of the mouth of Naruto's son.

From the Uchiha corner "tch" and "hn" could be heard. Sarada was fluent in Uchiha, this proves her claim to be Sasuke's daughter. Even Sakura was starting to speak the secret language.

Tsunade didn't even want to look over at the youthful spandex sunset times three that could blind you with a glance. It was much more powerful than a normal one.

Himawari kidnapped Hiashi and brought him to the Uzumaki Hug Pile.

The Akimichi's were comparing recipes, Choji and Choza started drooling as Chocho described her mother's cooking. Apparently Choji marries a Kumo-nin, as he was saying he would set out immediately.

Inoichi was interrogating his grandson about his father and how his precious daughter was doing, with Saimara occasionally stating something. Inoichi made a mental note to stalk the art supply stores.

Shikaku and Shikadai muttered the word troublesome to each other as they played Shoji. Where had they gotten the Shoji board?

Tsunade thought to herself that things couldn't get much crazier.

The universe decided to prove her wrong as the window shattered.

Two boys with light blue hair both ran through the window, the younger panting slightly. They looked pretty identical, aside from the age difference and the older one having a scar on his cheek.

The silence from the sudden entrance was interrupted by a bloody murder scream of "Dango" and Anko running in through the door breaking it in half. Tsunade groaned about having to replace both the window and the door. Anko looked around her and her face grew white.

"Lady Hokage, I apologize for my actions. . . I have to go buy dango now!" Anko said before running out of the room screaming.

"Mitsuki! Come meet kid Dad!" Boruto yelled and waved. "Kid Dad, that's Mitsuki, me and Sarada's teammate."

The younger blue-haired boy bowed down. "It is nice to meet you, sir. Boruto, this is Log, the brother I told you about." He pointed at the older man.

Log and Boruto waved at each other before Log faced the Hokage and kneeled down in a show of respect. He might be a jounin from Oto, but Tsunade was his parent's teammate and a powerful leader who deserved her position.

Tsunade looked at her empty bottle of sake disappointed, before breaking into secret desk stash number seventeen. She needed it.

 **A/n: Help! It is with great sorrow that we announce the infiltration of the onion ninja. They are a powerful race that can make emotional teenage girls cry. . . more than usual. . . If we are going to have any chance at defeating these monsters we need HAPPY reviews to scare them away. Please send help! (This was written by our cats while we cry in sob corner. . . Ocean is crying because her ship sailed further than expected (Ban x Elaine from Seven Deadly Sins) and Wanderer is crying because of Angel Beats! (again, it hits right in the feels))**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello people of the future. . . or present. . . or past. . . we don't discriminate. Enjoy le chapter. We promise that our sanity left us years ago. What is sanity again?**

 **On with chapter!**

 **Wanderer:*throws confetti and kunai knives***

 **Ocean * throws glitter***

 **Wanderer: *hating life choices* *dodging knives as they come back to the ground***

 **Ocean: *begins coughing because glitter got into her lungs***

 **Chapter 3**

All of the time travelers started settling in to the apartment that Tsunade gave them until they found their way back home.

They had decided that each team would get one of the rooms, with Himawari staying with Team Seven, Saimara staying with Ino-Shika-Cho, and Metal and Log sharing the last room.

Mitsuki had already given his brother many sets of earplugs and Log had drawn boundary seals around his sleeping area.

Also, he would switch to the Team Seven room if he needed to.

No one was going to die of Youth on their watch.

 **In Ino-Shika-Cho-Saimara Room:**

Shikadai had already flopped on his bed and was fast asleep.

"I miss Mom!" Chocho whined.

"What a drag." Shikadai sleep muttered.

Saimara looked at him curiously. "Nara men are even lazy in their sleep, it would seem."

Inojin had begun to organize his paintbrushes and ink carefully.

"Chocho, team practice tomorrow?" Inojin asked. "Let's see how we compare to our parents when we're the same age. It'll be fun, I'll buy you sushi."

"Troublesome Yamanaka woman." Shikadai sleep muttered.

Chocho glanced at her lazy teammate. "What's he dreaming about?" She wondered out loud.

" **Mind Reader Jutsu.** " Saimara said calmly, making the appropriate hand signs and entering Shikadai's dream.

The dream showed the three Ino-Shika-Cho clan matriaches angrily giving training instructions. Specifically Temari and Ino were the angry women.

"Team training with the mothers." Saimara answered Chocho's question.

"Thanks Mara-nee!" Chocho beamed. "Inojin, your sister's the best!"

Saimara gave a slight smile at that.

Inojin nodded his head in agreement, before a thought struck.

"Hey, Mara-nee? Why didn't you tell anyone that you are my sister?"

Saimara glanced at Inojin. "Jin, how old am I?"

Inojin's eyes widened with realization. "Seventeen."

Chocho interrupted. "Why does that matter?"

"Chocho, how old was my mother when Saimara was born?" Inojin asked his teammate.

Chocho frowned. "Aunt Ino was seventeen. What's that have to do with anything?"

"Chocho, what has my mother said about her father to you?" Inojin asked.

"Well, that he was very loving and protective of her. Dad said he would threaten boys if they got near her."

Saimara smiled just like her father. "How do you think grandfather Inoichi would react to mother having me at the age of seventeen?"

"Ohhhhh." A look of realization dawned on Chocho's face.

"Bad! Very Bad!" Chocho and Inojin said in sync.

"Exactly." Saimara nodded. "So keep quiet about that, alright?"

 **At the Yamanaka Clan Compound:**

Ino woke up in a cold sweat, sensing impending doom on her freedom.

Inoichi woke up feeling like he wanted to murder someone.

Ume, Inoichi's wife, also woke up suddenly, certain that she would need to restrain her husband in the near future.

 **Ocean: Helllllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! We hope you enjoyed the big Saimara reveal . . . now time to beg for reviews. Wanderer take it away!**

 **Wanderer: *with crocodile tears* Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow it's been a long time! But we are not dead, that we know of. We might be. Who can tell?**

 **Ocean: I died in December.**

 **Wanderer: But that's your birthday month!**

 **Ocean: Fine! I died last week.**

 **Wanderer: Edo Tensei! I'm not writing this alone!**

 **Ocean: BUT SLEEP!**

 **Wanderer: No! Fanfiction first! Fangirl code on honor: Sleep comes after the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Konoha Training Field:**

The sun was rising at five thirty-nine in the morning, blazing with rays of Youth.

Team Guy was supposed to meet for training at five fourty, and Neji and Tenten were starting to worry when their sensei and teammate weren't there an hour early like they normally were.

Suddenly, their peaceful peace (and worry) was interrupted by screams of Youth.

Not two, but _three_ green spandex streaks came running up the hill. Two had strapped gray boulders to their backs, the third had a bundle of black hair and a yellow sweatshirt.

"FIRST PLACE!" Guy Sensei yelled, dropping his boulder.

"SECOND PLACE!" Metal yelled, Himawari laughing from her place on his back.

Lee came to a screeching halt, dropping his boulder next to Guy sensei's. "THIRD PLACE!"

"No Lee," Guy sensei clamped a hand on his student's shoulder. "I have unfortunate news for you."

"What's that Guy sensei?" Lee looked up bug eyed.

"Well Lee! You see young Himawari was being carried by your Youthful son, so you are in FOURTH PLACE!"

"Not fourth place Guy Sensei! I must run one thousand laps on my finger tips for this disappointment!"

"You did good Lee san." Himawari peared over Metal's shoulder. "You're very fast."

"HOW CAN I REPAY YOU FOR YOUR KINDNESS! SUCH WISE WORDS HIMAWARI-SENSEI!" Lee shouted through tears, writing in his notebook.

"Inojin called me that when I taught him art." Himawari cheerfully said, jumping down from Metal's back.

Metal beamed. "Himawari has won Konoha's young artist contest! And assisted in teaching the art class at the Academy for her prize!"

Neji and Tenten stared, eyes bulging, certain they were going crazy.

Himawari suddenly noticed the presence of Neji and Tenten and ran forward at full speed in the direction of her beloved uncle.

"Uncle Neji! I love you!" Himawari gushed hugging him tightly.

"Uncle. . ." Guy trailed off. "That reminds me. Metal! Does Youthful Himawari's Youthful older brother know that she is here with us?!"

"Fear not Guy- san!" Metal Lee gave the Nice Guy Pose. "I have left him. . . A NOTE!"

"Such Youthful genius my future son!" Lee hugged Metal and the waves crashed on the beach behind them in the sunset.

"Um. . . Guy sensei. . . who are these people?" TenTen asked confused.

Metal Lee stood up proud. "My name is Metal Lee, son of Rock Lee!"

He gestured at Himawari. "This Youthful girl is Himawari Uzumaki! The daughter of Nanadaime Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, and his wife Hinata Uzumaki, formerly Hinata Hyuga!

Neji stared bug eyes at the clinging girl.

"Due to unknown circumstances, the two of us and many of our Youthful friends and comrades have been brought through time to see all of you in your Youthful Youth! So we shall take advantage of this and train with our beloved relatives and idols!"

Guy and Lee both clapped at the Youthful passion with which Metal Lee made his speech.

Neji thought for a moment before he spoke up "If Lady Hinata is really your mother, how come you are with Team Guy, instead of Team Kurenai?"

Himawari beamed. "I wanted to be with Uncle Neji! I love you Uncle Neji!" She buried her face in his shirt.

Tenten smiled at the cute little girl's antics, before the weight of the situation set in.

"Training with Guy sensei, Lee. . . and Lee's son. . ." She grew pale.

Neji in the meantime was warming up to Himawari's hug and actually awkwardly bent down to hug her back, oblivious to the incoming doom of training with three green beasts of Konoha.

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait, hope this makes up for it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hellllllllo people….IDK enjoy?**

 **Wanderer: I WOULD DIE FOR KLAUS HARGREAVES!**

 **Ocean: There there…. Wanderer is having a severe case of Fangirl**

 **Wanderer: MY BABY DESERVES ALL THE LOVE *Ugly sobbing***

 **Ocean: Anyway. . . Ignoring all that. (not saying I'm sane either. . . lol) Enjoy the chapter ;)**

Team Seven (and Log) was splitting from the group and walking towards the training field. Sarada was trying to calm down her seething teammate Boruto, who was muttering about skinning Metal alive for kidnapping his precious little sister.

"I'm sure Himawari is fine." Mitsuki said, to comfort his teammate. "She would have cried for help if she wasn't."

Boruto through an angry glance. "Is that supposed to help? I don't want to wait till my little sister cries!"

Log shrugged. "Our parent isn't big on comforting people."

"Well, your parent isn't exactly what anyone could consider normal." Sarada said, sweat dropping.

They arrived at the training field Team Kakashi was using that day. Naruto was practically bouncing in place from excitement of being with his FAMILY! Sasuke and Sakura were more subdued, but also excited and curious.

They saw the young team seven approaching, and Naruto noticed that his wonderful son was fuming about something to his teammates, and a distinct lack of his little princess.

"Where's Himawari?!" He asked worried, parental concern already kicking in.

Boruto turned red with anger. "Ask Metal! He took her to train with Uncle Neji's Team!" Naruto found himself ready to race off to beat the kid up, when Sakura held onto his collar and pulled him back with force.

"WHy don't we start training?" Sarada asked, clapping her hands and trying to change the subject. "Konohamaru sensei didn't time travel with us, so Log volunteered to be our acting sensei."

"KONOHAMARU!?" All three members of Team Kakashi yelled.

Kakashi glanced up from his porn. "Good for him, he actually grows up."

Boruto, ranting and shredding a pile of dandelions he had found, did not pay much attention to the conversation.

"No favoritism towards Mitsuki, just because he's your brother." Sarada poked Log's chest.

Log smiled eerily. "If anything, I'll be harsher on him."

"Good, then I will make sure to go all out! Shannaro!" Sarada said, fist pumping the air.

Sakura looked at the two brothers. They looked nothing like anyone she had ever seen in Konoha. "Who are you two?" She asked.

Boruto ran out of dandelions. "Your daughter, her teammates, and her teammate's brother from the future."

"I know that! But who are those two the children of!" Sakura pointed at Log and Mitsuki.

Sarada's danger meter, which Boruto had named the 'ohshit detector' broke from going off so much.

Boruto started waving his arms around. "No one! They're no one! No one's kids!"

"My parent has beaten yours in the past." Mitsuki said.

"My dad beat him later!"

"Them, not him." Mitsuki corrected. "Our parent is non binary now."

Question marks floated above the heads of Team Kakashi.

"So, who is it?" Sasuke asked.

Log smiled. "You've met them."

He had noticed the sealed curse mark on Sasuke's neck. Oh yes, they had definitely met, and not in a good way.

Boruto had noticed the curse mark and shuddered at the thought of Sasuke getting a hickey from his teammate's parent.

"Mah. Mah. Let's stop questioning them and get training." Kakashi eye smiled over his porn. "Why not pair up for spars. Future vs. Present."

Sarada stood facing her mother.

"Ready Mom?" Sakura nodded. "Yeah bring it on!"

"SHANNARO!"Sarada yelled throwing a punch at the abdomen of her mother who was too startled to react. Sakura went flying across the field.

'Oh. . . I forgot. . . Mom doesn't have her super strength yet!"

Sasuke ran over to check on her. At seeing the glances from his teammate and sensei, he said. "She's my wife."

Sakura, who had been awake, but startled, fainted upon hearing that.

 **A/N: Reviews inspire us to write more!**

 **Shameless advertisement: Ocean is working on a big project, give her support.**

 **Next chapter: Ino-Shika-Cho (and Saimara)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ocean: I'M DYING INSIDE BECAUSE SOMEONE COUGH*WANDERER*COUGH ISN'T CAUGHT UP TO NANATSU NO TAIZAI!**

 **Wanderer: bESQUEEZE YOU BUT KlAuS hArGrEaVeS fAnFiCtIoN**

 **Ocean: MeLIzaBETh and BlAine 4 LYFE!**

 **Wanderer: KLAUS HARGREAVES X DAVE KATZ!**

 **Ocean: let'S BEGIN sHALL we?!**

 **Wanderer: Compromise: MALEC**

 **Ocean: I agree to those terms!**

Asuma Sarutobi was confused when he received a message from the Hokage about his team's future children training with them. Shikamaru was grumbling about his loud teammate who had woken him up with her screams and dragged him to the training ground. "Mornings are such a drag! Troublesome woman!" Shikamaru groaned.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Ino seethed.

"Nothing!"

"That's what I thought!"

Asuma cleared his throat to get the attention of his dear underlings. "Shikamaru stop groaning, Ino stop yelling at Shikamaru for groaning, and Choji put your chips away for a second! I have something important to tell you, that requires your attention!"

Shikamaru gazed over with a bored expression, Ino shut her mouth, and Choji dropped his chips.

"The Lady Hokage has informed me that the children that appeared are your future children. . . It is hard to believe, yes, but even Inoichi found no fault."

"Wait?! My Dad knew about this and didn't tell me!?"

Inoichi hadn't said anything about his day, other than that he would kill someone named Sai.

Choji smiled excitedly. "My Chocho is really nice! And she's beautiful too!"

"Troublesome."

 **At the Time Travel Apartment:**

Shikadai was still in bed at the apartment Tsunade had given the time travelers.

"Hey, Mara-nee. Can you drag him to the training ground." Inojin asked.

Saimara smiled in her emotionless way. "Certainly."

She grabbed onto Shikadai's ankle and they all left the apartment, Shikadai crying out how troublesome things were as he was dragged through Konoha by the foot, still in his pajamas.

 **At the Training Ground:**

"That still doesn't explain why my father mentioned house arrest! So what if I actually have kids in the future! I mean, more Ino-Shika-Cho, what's so bad about that?!" Ino exclaimed.

"What a drag. . . Watch some clouds, it will calm your nerves."

Choji spotted a group of people coming over the hill "Sensei, it's them!"

Choji's daughter and Ino's son were easy to identify. Asuma also saw Shikamaru's son. . . on the ground. . . getting dragged by another person he couldn't identify.

It was clearly a young woman in dark gray ANBU style clothes. Her skin was moon pale that greatly contrasted with her long, ebony black hair that was styled in a ponytail with a simple purple headband holding her bangs away from her face. The most remarkable feature was her teal blue eyes, which seemed to emanate from her ghostly features.

"Dad!" Chocho ran forward and charged into a hug with Choji.

"Saimara, you can let go of my foot now, what a drag!" Shikadai grumbled.

Saimara smiled. "As you wish." She dropped his foot, which landed on the ground with a soft thud.

"Gentle Mara. . ." Inojin chided.

"More gentle than that?" Saimara questioned. Inojin nodded his head. Saimara took out a notebook and wrote something down in it.

Inojin facepalmed.

"Do not hurt yourself, Jin."

Inojin internally sighed. His sister was too much like Dad at times. (Always)

Chocho parted herself from her father and gave everyone a bright smile pulling out a bag of bbq flavored chips.

"Hi! I'm Chocho Akimichi, nice to meet all of you!"

Saimara gave Inojin a little nudge.

"Uh. . . Inojin Yamanaka. That's Shikadai Nara."

Shikadai waved from the ground. He hadn't stood up yet. Too troublesome and the clouds were extra beautiful that day. At home his mother would have made him do something by now, so it was nice to get an extra few minutes of cloud watching in.

"Moegi sensei isn't here, so ANBU agent Saimara will be our sensei for now."

Saimara gave all of team Asuma an eerie smile that sent shivers down their spines. "It is nice to meet you. Do not worry about us getting along, I like everybody, except for _one person_."

Her voice got dark in the end and killing intent oozed out of her.

"Saimara, you need to work on your smile. . ." Inojin muttered.

"You seem close." Ino eyed the girl her son seemed fond of.

Luckily, Saimara had come up with a cover story and told the trio.

"Mom liked hiring Mara's genin team to babysit when we were younger. We stayed close."

Ino nodded her head, accepting the answer for the moment. She suspected that Inojin had feelings stronger than fondness for a childhood babysitter, but it was normal for someone to have a childhood crush.

Choji found himself deep in thought wondering who in the world his future wife was, so he decided to voice his thoughts.

"Hey Chocho, what does your mother look like, and who is she?"

Chocho licked her fingers of the bbq dressing.

"Well. . . Mom is pretty she is a kenjutsu specialist from Kumo, and she looks similar to me. I don't know, Saimara could probably give you a better idea on what she looks like though! But she is an amazing cook", she makes drool worthy bbq pork!"

Chocho and Choji continued chatting. Saimara had pulled out a scroll and a paintbrush for. . . some reason Ino didn't know.

Ino herself, decided to find out about her husband.

"So . . . uh, Inojin. . . who is your father?"

Inojin looked up, the dreaded moment upon him.

"Uh . . . Not Sasuke Uchiha. . ."

Ino's eyes slightly twitched but she regained her composure and prodded further.

"If. . . if it isn't Sasuke, then who is it?"

"Inojin, maybe you should pat her on the head. I read that it could be comforting." Saimara looked up from her painting.

Inojin took a break from his conversation with Ino to give Saimara a glare. "Enough with your stupid books, stop borrowing them from your Dad!"

"Anyway. . . if you really need to know. . . his name is Sai."

Ino took in the news and felt slightly disappointed, but realized it was probably for the better. Maybe her and Sakura could rekindle their friendship, afterall it was broken over a silly childhood crush.

Saimara finished her painting and laid the scroll on the ground. She knelt over it and made a hand sign. " **Ninja Art: Beast Scroll Jutsu.** "

Inky figures leapt off of the scroll, manifesting themselves as human-like figures.

Saimara had painted each member of Team Asuma as she had seen them the day before, along with their respective spouses.

Asuma quickly filed this skill of her's away in his head before looking at his team's future.

"Shikamaru you look like a carbon copy of your father!" Asuma chuckled.

Ino blushed a deep pink, her future husband was handsome and she could see how happy her future self was. For her that is all that mattered.

Choji's eyes widened and he blushed as well. Karui was absolutely gorgeous!

Shikamaru saw Temari, as in, Temari from the chunin exams, and grew white as paper.

"Troublesome woman!"

Saimara smiled eerily, and Shikamaru grew more afraid.

 **A/N: Saimara Yamanaka is our precious child and we love her. Also we cracked the code, Choji is a marshmallow! He is really sweet and fluffy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ocean: gaeyufgaedjchbskjSxjksXKJSukhfsdkhfdaadlj n I LOVE KURT!**

 **Wanderer: Ocean has just been introduced to the X-Men member Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler.**

 **Ocean: sabcajcnakjcnsacsnsl/mcsklslkc HE AMAZING AND GERMAN LIKE ME!**

 **Wanderer: I think she likes him.**

 **Ocean: *Begins constructing shrine***

 **Wanderer: . . . Like I said before, I think she likes him.**

 **With Team Kurenai:**

"Kurenai-Sensei, why… why are you staring off into space? And… and you haven't told us where we are going." Hinata shyly asked.

Kurenai was pulled out of her inner thought bubble and looked down at her student with a smile.

"That's true, I haven't told you three where we are going have I?" She smiled.

"We are having a group training session with Teams Kakashi, Guy, and Asuma. Though when I spoke to Kakashi and Asuma they seemed concerned about something. . . Guy was just being Guy, just a bit more hyper."

"Maybe Kakashi just ate something funny." Kiba suggested.

"No that can't be it . . . maybe it's just my imagination." Kurenai replied reassuringly.

"Sensei, you don't usually get wrong intuitions. . . so what is really going on?" Shino asked.

Kurenai hung her head.

"I don't know myself to be quite honest, but the others definitely do."

"Well something's fishy. . . but it can't be anything bad!" Kiba replied.

Hinata giggled at Kiba acting nervous.

"It's so unlike you to be nervous Kiba-kun!' Hinata said through laughter.

"HEY it's not funny Hinata!"

Hinata continued to giggle.

"I'm sorry Kiba-kun, but seeing you like this. . ." Hinata replied still laughing and holding back tears.

Team Kurenai made its way to the training field.

Hinata spotted Team Guy and Neji and ran over to greet her cousin.

"Neji-nisan!" Hinata yelled excitedly.

Neji had been sitting on the ground, facing someone Hinata didn't recognise. As soon as Hinata greeted Neji, the little figure bolted upright and ran to Hinata.

"MOMMY!" Himawari excitedly yelled out, barreling into Hinata and knocking her to the ground.

Hinata felt startled for a second and saw a head of dark blue hair. . . cornflower blue eyes. . . and two whisker marks hugging her tightly.

"Hhhhhuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh?" Hinata squeaked out.

Neji stood up from his spot and smiled seeing Himawari hugging her mother.

"Neji-niisan, do you know what's going on?" Hinata asked confused.

"Quite frankly not in the slightest, but I do know that we have apparent visitors from the future. This one, Himawari is your daughter."

Hinata looked down at the girl and noticed the resemblance to herself, but turned bright red the minute she saw the whisker marks,

"I love you Mommy!" Himawari buried her face in Hinata's shirt.

"Mommy." Hinata whispered to herself, a sense of happiness welling up inside her. Hinata wrapped her arms around Himawari and hugged her back, immediately feeling a need to protect this girl with her life. Neji smiled at the scene in front of him. In the meanwhile Shino, Kiba, and Kurenai arrived.

Himawari smiled at her mother happily and looked around her noticing the rest of Hinata's teammates.

"Shino-sensei, I'm sorry I wasn't in school, and didn't do the homework. Please forgive me!" Himawari yelled out tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Boruto's head shot up from where he was lying on the ground, panting, after getting decked by Sarada. "HIMAWARI'S CRYING!" He yelled, bolting upright and running towards the direction his big-brother sensor pointed him towards.

"MY DAUGHTER IS CRYING!" Naruto yelled, racing after his son.

Sarada face-palmed. Sasuke and Sakura just stared blankly. Mitsuki and Log smiled. Saimara took notes on the behavior of everyone. Inojin facepalmed at the notes. Saimara warned him about concussions. Thus a vicious cycle began.

Naruto spotted Hinata sitting on the ground and ran over to her, grabbing her face in his hands.

"HINATA, IS OUR DAUGHTER OKAY?!"

Hinata immediately flushed bright red and fainted from the close contact.

"AHHH! MY WIFE FAINTED! SOMEONE HELP HER!"

Boruto got on the ground with Himawari and listened to her crying apologies about homework. It was easy to figure out what was going on.

"Shino-sensei? Can Himawari have an extension on the homework? She really wants to do a good job, and it's not her fault she can't do it here."

Shino looked at bit confused but decided it was best to provide an answer.

"Uh, yes. Alright, I will grant you an extension." Himawari's face lit up with a smile.

"Thank you Shino-sensei! I'll do a good job! I promise!"

Neji watched and couldn't help but smile, then he glared at Naruto.

"If you put Hinata-sama down, and stop shaking her like a bag, she will wake up."

Naruto stopped shaking Hinata, confused. "NEJI, ARE YOU SURE? I THINK MY WIFE NEEDS A DOCTOR!"

Neji sighed. "Yes, I'm sure. Now PUT MY COUSIN DOWN!"

While this was going on, Akamaru had ventured over to the other time travelers, with Kiba following. It so happened that this was the Ino-Shika-Cho group, both generations. Saimara saw the dog and smiled an eerie smile.

"Well hello there dog. Do you have a dick?"Akamaru gave Saimara a very confused glance. Saimara in turn picked Akamaru up and held the dog upside down.

"I see. So it seems you are a dickless dog."

"THAT IS BECAUSE AKAMARU IS A FEMALE DOG!" **(a/n: Akamaru is actually male, but for the sake of Saimara, the dog is female(creative license))**

"I apologize for picking you up, female dog." Saimara put Akamaru down.

Inojin facepalmed.

"Inojin, we have talked about concussions."

"Shikadai please let me out of my misery." Inojin moaned.

Chocho shouted. "Mara, you're bleeding!" She pointed at where blood was seeping through Saimara's shirt.

"Looks like my injury opened up again. I sure hope it doesn't ruin my tattoo."

Inojin stared at his sister. "Two things. One; when did you get hurt. Two; since when do you have a tattoo!?"

"I just got back from an ANBU mission. The team medic took care of it though. And I want my parents to see it first, so you're not seeing the tattoo yet."

"FIELD MEDICS ARE GOOD FOR TEMPORARY MEASURES! YOU NEED A HOSPITAL!"

"Very well." Saimara replied. "As temporary sensei of Ino-Shika-Cho, I leave Shikadai in charge as he is a chunin. Carry on with training, I will be back."

Saimara walked off in the direction of Konoha Ninja Hospital.

Meanwhile the current generation of Ino-Shika-Cho, (minus Shikamaru: he was watching clouds) gaped at Shikadai, who was plucking grass on the ground in his pj's.

"YOU'RE CHUNIN?!" They gaped.

"What a drag. Apparently so."

"BOTH SHIKA'S ARE CHUNIN!" Ino cried out in confusion, agony, and disbelief.

 **A/N: We're back from the dead and finished with high school! No more classes, no more books, no more teacher's dirty looks! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssssssssss. . . . sorry that's all folks.**


End file.
